smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Abloec's "girlfriend"
NOTE: This story is considered non-canon to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. One evening after work, Hero and Fergus were sitting at the counter in Nikolai's Bar, drinking sarsaparilla ale and talking about the day's events, when their discussion turned to another subject. "I wonder where that sweet lassie Serana that you rescued from her vampire father is, Hero," Fergus said. "I hardly see her smurfing around the village much since that day she became a real Smurf." "She seems to be smurfing most of her time around Abloec for some reason," Hero answered. "Abloec? You mean that spiritual Smurf's got himself a girlfriend?" Fergus asked. "I don't know if you can call Serana his girlfriend, since the only thing I've seen them smurf together is just talking with each other," Hero said. "Well, the laddie sure has her interest, if he's got her listening to him talking about the Almighty that he believes in," Fergus said. "It makes me wonder how I would be able to get a Smurfette's attention for smurfing something private together." "How could a Smurfette not like you, Fergus?" Hero said. "You seem to know how to treat Wonder and Smurfette like a proper lady, and you don't go smurfing into their private business when they don't want you to." "Aye, but Wonder's already got you on her mind, and Smurfette...well, she's got the whole village at her smurf and call, and yet I hardly smurf much private time alone with her that isn't smurfing anything besides working together," Fergus said. "I only wish I can help you with that, Fergus," Hero said. "I think I smurfed too good a job of wanting to make her feel like she's part of us that she can't think of anybody besides me that she'd want to smurf her time with." "You've got the luck of the Smurfish, as Michael the leprechaun would say," Fergus said with a slight chuckle. "I'm just surprised Serana isn't smurfing after you as well, since you're the one who saved her." "I'm just happy that she does have somebody in the village she can smurf her time with, Fergus," Hero said. "I don't think I can handle more than two Smurfettes at the same time who both love me." Just then, Abloec came into the bar and asked for a glass of sarsaparilla ale, which Nikolai poured for him. "Good evening, gentlesmurfs," Abloec greeted as he accepted his glass of ale. "Good evening, laddie," Fergus said. "Me and Hero were just wondering about what you and Serana are smurfing together in private, that's all." "Oh, nothing that should be smurfed for marriage, if that's what you're asking," Abloec answered as he took a sip. "We just smurf about things that we read together from the holy book and enjoy each other's company. The girl certainly has a hunger for knowing about the Almighty, because she would never stop asking me questions about Him." "And you think she's going to become a Christian like you, Abloec?" Hero asked. "Only in good time, if that's what the Almighty has planned for her," Abloec answered. "I do feel sorry for the kind of life she's lived up until now, being used by her father for his evil purposes, her being angry at both her mother and father. I keep telling her that nothing in her past is going to stop the Almighty from loving her and from forgiving her, but she tells me it's the hardest thing for her to let go of." "I don't blame her, if that's what she feels," Hero said. "I still feel angry at myself for not being able to control my powers and keep myself from smurfing Jokey to a pulp." "Not that he didn't deserve it, or worse, like the one time when we found the Kaplowey Scroll and Grouchy got so mad at Jokey smurfing a prank at him that he just said 'kaplowey' and made that imp disappear," Fergus said. Hero laughed slightly at the thought. "So you're not worried about the village thinking that Serana is your girlfriend now, Abloec?" Hero asked. "They can think whatever they want about the two of us, if that's what makes them happy, Hero," Abloec said. "I won't smurf anything inappropriate with Serana if neither of us are ready for it. She'll always be in my prayers that she will get to know the Almighty in a very personal way that she will smurf her life to Him like I have years ago, and I can only pray the same will happen with you two Smurfs as well." "A personal relationship with the Almighty...well, that will be the day when it happens," Fergus said. "Well, here's a toast to the future and whatever happens with you and Serana," Hero said, as he, Fergus, and Abloec raised their glasses together and drank. Category:Blog posts